The Talon Empire Wiki
The Talon Empire "As the Universe was first being created so were we, When the universe had finished being forged... so had we. We are the Masters of this Universe, the purest of all life. It is our duty to take back our worlds from all the degenerate and insignificant fools that claim it theirs. We will purge, cleanse, crush all who stand in our way until everything in existence is in the iron claws of the master Talon race. ~ Talon Philosophy Overview The Talon Empire is an intergalactic Empire that has reined terror and destruction across the universe ever since it had existed. The Talon Empire is a totalitarian ultra-nationalist Empire that believes that all races other then themselves, are degenerate and less superior. thus the Empire's mighty Goal being the complete domination and control of everything that exists. With the Technologies to travel through galaxy's in an instant, it is only a matter of time until the Talon Empire to completely occupy the universe. Such an Empire is ruled completely by one figurehead, however there is a supernatural but theological presence in within the Empire's Core. Origin Any information about Talon history, myth or legends are well buried under their thirst for war and domination. However the lack of information is mainly due to the event of a new Lord General being elected into power. When a Lord General is elected the Empire itself changes, it adapts and morphs into what the new Lord General wishes. although the Talon philosophy and goal of universal domination is and will never be changed everything else will, this could include; Languages, uniform, dates, military assets Etc. Essentially this process leaves most previous history buried and due to this process happening hundreds and hundreds of times most original history is nonexistent. Although there are many records and databases dedicated to the events of those times, they are locked away deeply in archives on the Talon home Planet Talos. There is much speculation over the statement of the Talon race being the first race that had been "forged" in the universe, Such a believe is carved into their philosophy. However it is largely debatable due to the universe being at least 13 Billion years old and the many facts that prove that the Talon race is nowhere near that age. Of course the exact duration of Talon existence is unknown with the only solid evidence being their extraordinary technology and uncountable numbers which would suggest an incredible age. It is very unlikely purely because if the Talon had existed for that long they would of conquered the entire universe long before then. However this doesn't stop them from believing that they are indeed the first and that the universe is rightfully their property, slaughtering anything that stands against their philosophy. The story of their creation is completely unknown. Whether they evolved from other species or were industrially created from a supernatural being is unknown. As stated before most Talon origins and history is buried. As the Talon race do not worship any supernatural or religious being other then their Lord General it is likely that they were a product of evolution. Military The entirety of the Empire's fiscal and natural resources go towards the military, leaving little for domestic development. theoretically the Talon Empire comprises of one enormous overwhelming war machine. As all citizens of Talon are born and raised to serve in its War machine. The Talon's military's primary tactics primarily relate to the implementation of vicious, rapidly sweeping surgical strikes reliant on the element of Shock and Awe, focusing almost completely on offensive based strategies. The Talon Empire's War Machine is Unbeatable, with their numbers uncountable and technology so advanced there hasn't been anything in the universe even close to competing. The Talon relies on its Crushing numbers, sending waves after waves of infantry until there is nothing left to oppose them. The majority of The Empire's military strength is composed of infantry based units as well as its Naval assets which holds the Empire's devastating Artillery Batteries capable of unimaginable power. The Talon War Machine https://the-talon-empire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_War_Machine?venotify=created The Talon Naval Wing History and events The Talon race http://the-talon-empire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_Race?venotify=created Enemies of the Talon Empire Category:Browse